The Death God and The Pauper
by Mimint
Summary: Well, it's a KidXOC fanfic. I'm not really good with summaries so just read it :P


O.C: Beth. (She would look like the girl version of Kid but of course, she would have hazel eyes and wouldn't have three white stripes XP)

Chapter 1

Beth lived on the streets since she ran away from her stepfamily after they tortured her, leaving her starving. She kept on running, desperately to find someone who could help. It was dark and she couldn't look where she was going till she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw the cutest guy she has ever seen. He had black hair with three distinguish white stripes on the left side and yellow orange eyes, almost golden. She tried not to stare at him and blush. Therefore, she tried to keep on running away.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I'll just go now!" She almost cried running away from him.

"Hey wait a minute! Don't go!" He was chasing after her.

"Please, go away!" she tried not to look at him.

Beth was about to cry until the guy she bumped into grabbed her by the hand. She felt warm all of a sudden, just because of that little touch, as sensation she never felt before. She wanted to look at him again but before she could turn away, he grabbed her by the waist, almost hugging her.

"W-what are you doing?" Beth was shivering and her feet were like jelly.

"Why are you in a hurry? You look really tired. You should rest for a while…"

"P-please, let me go!"

"But…you can stay in my house for a while. Well, if you want to…"

Beth stayed silent. She didn't know what to answer. She really liked this guy and she wants to be beside him.

"W-won't I be a bit of a trouble?"

"Of course not. I want you to stay with me as long as you want."

"…Ah! T-thank you."

"Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Death the Kid but you could call me Kid and you are?"

"I'm Beth. N-nice to m-meet you." She blushed.

**BETH'S POV**

Whoa…he is really…cute. It's really a strange feeling. Why do I feel hot when he's looking at me? Why do I shiver when he touches me? Is this the feeling you get when you really like someone? Is this a good feeling? These questions puzzle me. I mean, I never really liked someone before. Should I really stay with him?

**KID'S POV**

What the hell am I doing? I don't invite strangers to my house! And it's a girl! Oh man, this is bad! But…I do have feelings for her… Why do I have them anyway?! Why am I being so protective over her?...Oh man, look at yourself! You do so much weird things! Get over it! You've just met her out of nowhere! This is worse than the symmetrical problem in this world!

* * *

Kid took Beth to his house, holding hands. She liked every second of it. She didn't want to let go, that warm feeling. They faced away from each other, not knowing what to say. It was already late when they arrived at Kid's house. Their feet were trembling after all that walking.

"Uuuh…Beth?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you tired? You can go to sleep now…

"But where do I sleep? I don't want to disturb anyone"

"You can sleep with Patty or Liz, my weapons…"

"…umm…"

"O-or you can sleep with me! T-that is, if that's ok with you…my bed is pretty big…"

"O-ok then…"

The two went upstairs to his room, facing away from each other, blushing, silent. When they were at his room, Kid just threw himself to the bed helplessly but saw that Beth was still standing up.

"Are you ok?"

"It's just that…I don't feel comfortable with these dirty clothes…"

"Hey, I might have something for you to wear. Here you are. You can change here…o-of course I won't be looking!"

"O-ok…promise me you won't look."

"I promise."

Kid gave Beth a simple black nightgown. He quickly turned away from her, still on the bed. He had a nosebleed, just having the thoughts that a girl is changing in his room, imagining how she would look and he desperately tried not to turn around. Beth wasn't easy at first because of Kid (and you know how boys are) but she managed to change quickly. When she was all done, she turned around and saw Kid, who was lying on the bed like a depressed person. Kid then just exploded and almost fainted. Beth shrieked and covered her mouth, her expression as if she just saw a ghost.

"K-kid, are you ok?!"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine don't worry about me…"

"P-please don't bleed again…I'm s-scared…"

"What? Of blood?"

"Ahn…." She covered her face with her hands, not daring to look how much he has bleed.

"O-oh, I'm sorry if I scared you. Please forgive me"

"O-ok…as long as…"

Beth couldn't finish her sentence. Kid wrapped his right hand around her back and the other around the waist. He was hugging her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder. She could feel their heart beats and his warm breaths. He stroked her back, comforting her. She was never hugged like this before. She started to cry, thinking that she never saw her real parents. She kept on sobbing on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around Kid's neck . She couldn't hold back her tears. Her tears rolled down to Kid's cheeks. He felt how much in pain she was, crying like that. He lifted his head and whispered, "Don't cry, I'm here, you know. And I'll always be there when you need me." He stroked her hair carefully. Beth cried even more. She was never noticed by anyone before, not even her stepfamily.

**BETH'S POV**

W-why am I crying? I think so much about my awful past and those horrible people. I shouldn't cry. I've found someone to like so I shouldn't feel like this…but...my chest hurts...

Why did I hug him back? It feels nice and warm too. Am I that sad? Or…is it because…I like him?

**KID'S POV**

Again…I'm doing these strange things. I'm hugging her on the bed?! Comforting her?! Make her cry?! What kind of a person am I?! Although…I never saw her smile and I do want to see it…hold on a minute. Why am I being so…soft? Do I…like her or something? Nah, it can't be that…can it?

* * *

He kept on hugging her, which lasted about 5 minutes. Kid tried to let go of her but she already fell asleep, resting her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but blush. He thought she must be really tired after all that crying. He placed her carefully on the bed, putting the blanket over her. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't feel lonely so he slept right behind her and wrapped his hands around her, putting his left leg over hers. Before he closed his eyes, he whispered to her "Good night…Beth-Chan…" and kissed her on the cheek.

*While they were sleeping, Shinigami-sama saw all the things that happened. He was shocked. He never saw his own son like this. He wanted to talk to Kid but he didn't want to disturb them*

* * *

Note: I know, it's a bit short. But I'll try to make a longer chapter next time. Please, R&R!


End file.
